


You Might Want To Retract That Statement

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [41]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jdotlaw: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3</p><p>Adotfightme: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3</p><p>Jdotlaw: E-NUFF</p><p>Adotfightme: n e v e r</p><p>Adotfightme: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Want To Retract That Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

**Jdotlaw:** Hey

 **Lagayette:** Mon ami, it has been so long!

 **Jdotlaw:** I texted u like two minutes ago

 **Lagayette:** I don’t change what I said

 **Jdotlaw:** …

 **Jdotlaw:** anyways, you’re engaged

 **Lagayette:** Oui

 **Jdotlaw:** I want to be engaged

 **Lagayette:** To who?

 **Jdotlaw:** Ideally Lizzie, Maria, and Alex, but realistically? Alex. I’m going to propose to Alexander.

 **Lagayette:** THAT IS AMAZING !!!

 **Lagayette:** Do the others know?

 **Jdotlaw:** I asked Lizzie about it, because this is the sort of thing you talk about, ya know - and she said it’s fine since the four of us are going to be together anyways. She’s going to be proposing to Maria  <3

 **Lagayette:** That’s wonderful!!!

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah, it is

 **Lagayette:** Do you have a ring?

 **Jdotlaw:** Yes! We both do!

 **Lagayette:** Can I see?

 **Jdotlaw:** y e s

 **Jdotlaw** **has sent an image**

 **Jdotlaw:** for alex, what do you think

 **Lagayette:** It’s perfect!!!

 **Lagayette:** he’s going to freak about it though

 **Jdotlaw:** i know

 **Jdotlaw:** but part him revels in the ostentatiousness of these things

 **Lagayette:** this is true

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** DOORRRIIII

 **Doriber:** Hey

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Can I ask you something

 **Doriber:** of course

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Alrighty then

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m proposing to Maria

 **Doriber:** Like, marriage?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Doriber:** why

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc I love her

 **Doriber:** i know that

 **Doriber:** but also it’s been like six months and she was once your husband’s mistress

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why do people keep bringing that up I’ve accepted it and we’ve moved on

 **Doriber:** it’s an important part of your history

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I guess

 **Doriber:** why are you telling me this anyways

 **Morelikedamnilton:** because you’re my friend, and you know me, maria, and john and alex, and you’ll give me your honest opinion

 **Doriber:** you’re not wrong

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alright so what do you think

 **Doriber:** well i know you well enough to know that once you have your mind set on something you’re going to do it no matter what

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you’re right

 **Doriber:** but i’m also confused as to why you’re not asking Alex, or even John under the argument of appearing heteronormative to an outsider

 **Morelikedamnilton:** John’s asking Alex

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and we’re not heteronormative so why would we want that

 **Doriber:** bc politics

 **Morelikedamnilton:** …

\---

 **Elamistress:** HERCULES

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** MARIA

 **Elamistress:** GUESS WHAT IMMA DO

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WHAT

 **Elamistress:** IMMA PROPOSE TO JOHN

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** W H A T

 **Elamistress:** yeah

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** W H Y

 **Elamistress:** BECAUSE JOHN IS GREAT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** YOU’VE TOLD ME YOU’RE NOT THE MARRIAGE TYPE

 **Elamistress:** WELL ALEX IS

 **Elamistress:** AND ALEX IS PROPOSING TO LIZZIE

 **Elamistress:** AND JOHN AND I SHOULDN’T BE LEFT OUT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN A YEAR

 **Elamistress:** YOU’D TOTALLY PROPOSE TO TOMMY IF YOU THOUGHT HE’D SAY YES

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** LEAVE MY PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF THIS

 **Elamistress:** You’re in lOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooove with tommy-boy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH JOHN

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** AND ALEX

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** AND LIZZIE

 **Elamistress:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH

\---

 **Adotfightme:** B U R R

 **Colderthancold:** that’s not my name

 **Adotfightme:** B U R R

 **Colderthancold:** What do you want Alexander

 **Adotfightme:** I AM GOING TO PROPOSE TO BETSEY

 **Colderthancold:** Again?

 **Adotfightme:** yes,,,

 **Colderthancold:** I thought you were going to marry John this time around

 **Adotfightme:** Maria is proposing to John

 **Colderthancold:** what even is this

 **Adotfightme:** beautiful

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** ALEX MY TRUEST LOVE

 **Adotfightme:** JONATHAN MY SOULMATE

 **Jdotlaw:** WE’RE GOING ON A DATE

 **Adotfightme:** OKAY

 **Jdotlaw:** <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Jdotlaw:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Jdotlaw:** E-NUFF

 **Adotfightme:** n e v e r

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Hello my darling Maria

 **Elamistress:** Hello my darling Elizabeth

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they boys are going out tonight, and I was wondering if you’d like a night in

 **Elamistress:** I would love a night in  <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you’re doing it tonight?

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah, you?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do you think she’ll say yes

 **Jdotlaw:** of course she’ll say yes!!!

 **Jdotlaw:** I know Alex is going to be conflicted because part of him wants to marry you again, what do you think about that???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** there’s not a single doubt in my mind that Alexander will accept your proposal

 **Jdotlaw:** :’)

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m still nervous tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Same :’)

 **Jdotlaw:** :’)

\---

 **Adotfightme:** WHAT DO I DO

 **Tomjemmings:** what r u talking about now

 **Angelsky:** you’ve been with john the entire night what could you have gotten into

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you might want to retract that statement considering this is john

 **Angelsky:** Herc has a point, WHAT HAS HAPPENED

 **Colderthancold:** do we need to bail you out of jail

 **Adotfightme:** n o

 **Adotfightme:** JOHN IS PROPOSING TO ME RIGHT NOW

 **Doriber:** WHY ARE YOU TEXTING US

 **Adotfightme:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **Angelsky:** say yes?

 **Adotfightme:** I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO BETSEY

 **Mamjer:** I,,,

 **Elamistress:** GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WHAT

 **Elamistress:** I’M ENGAGED

 **Adotfightme:** TO W H O

 **Morelikedamnilton:** me  <3

 **Lagayette:** this is a Mess

 **Angelsky:** Is John still kneeling in the snow

 **Elamistress:** wait

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** YEAH MARIA ABOUT THAT

 **Adotfightme:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **Morelikedamnilton:** SAY YES

 **Adotfightme:** BUT I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ALEXANDER MILLER IS THERE A BEAUTIFUL BOY KNEELING IN THE SNOW WITH A RING IN HIS HAND WHILE YOU TEXT US OR NOT

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S

 **Angelsky:** THEN TAKE THE BOY OUT OF HIS MISERY AND SAY YES ALREADY

 **Adotfightme:** BUT MARIA WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO JOHN

 **Elamistress:** yeah but now I’m engaged to Lizzie

 **Colderthancold:** HAMILTON

 **Adotfightme:** WHAT

 **Colderthancold:** just say yes already jesus god

 **Adotfightme:** f i n e

 **Tomjemmings:** don’t need to sound so reluctant sheesh

\---

 **Elamistress:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’ve given you twenty minutes to make out in the snow under the stars but now u have to talk to us

 **Adotfightme: @elamistress** we had a p l a n

 **Elamistress:** yeah and then lizzie gave me a pretty ring and I wasn’t gonna mess with that

 **Adotfightme:** …

 **Adotfightme:** same

 **Jdotlaw:** ;)

 **Adotfightme:** thank you

 **Jdotlaw:** <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** We’re E N G A G E D

 **Elamistress:** AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Jdotlaw:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Adotfightme:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Morelikedamnilton:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

 **Elamistress:** WHAT DOES IT MEAN FUTURE WIFE

 **Jdotlaw:** ENGAGED PEOPLE SEX

 **Adotfightme:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

\---

 **Adotfightme: @tailorsoldierspy** u need to clear the room immediately

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no

 **Adotfightme:** I mean I guess you don’t have to but I imagine you won’t want to stay in there

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I didn’t sign up for this

 **Adotfightme:** no, you did not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I hate you so much

 **Adotfightme:** no you don’t

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Everything has been figured out apparently as I have no been kicked out of 177(6) so that the polysquad over yonder can do the do like the engaged people that they are

 **Tomjemmings: @lagayette** OI SINCE YOU KEEP IGNORING US IM CALLING YOU OUT

 **Lagayette:** i don’t ignore you, i’m busy

 **Tomjemmings:** same difference

 **Lagayette:** what do you want

 **Mamjer:** Thomas would like to know if there is a difference between engaged people sex and not engaged people

 **Lagayette:** Tell Thomas that he’s just going to have to wait and see

 **Colderthancold:** what the hell is that sound, it sounds like a dying cat

 **Mamjer:** Hercules is currently choking on air

 **Colderthancold:** I see

**Author's Note:**

> F L U F F :-)
> 
> The Rings:  
> \-----Alex's: https://www.dazzlingrock.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Cheap-Diamond-Cocktail-Ring.jpg  
> \-----Maria's: http://i49.tinypic.com/1j5zp.png
> 
> I love talking with everyone, and I really would love to know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
